The Alpha's Warrior
The Alpha's Warriors, found guarding Crystal Temples, are partially minibosses, as they cannot be summoned, but they are just as difficult as most War Mode bosses due to their strength and health. They have three stages, like a boss. They appear as majestic creatures with the head and wings of an eagle, the horns of a goat, the dorsal fin and tail of a dolphin, and the legs of a gazelle. The only difference between The Alpha's Warrior and these animals is the purplish-white aura/skin/fur/feathers and their glowing red eyes. As soon as a player gets in range, it will open its red eyes, shoot up into the sky, and freefall down (going through any blocks/obstacles like a wyvern) at the player. After they do this, they will creep up to the player, swirl around them quickly with raised defense for a few seconds, and then repeat the sequence. In their second stage, they have a trail of red dust as they move. They will rapidly zoom straight to the player, giving them the Stunned debuff for a moment, soar above the player for a moment and drop teal firebombs, and repeat the sequence. In their last stage, they glow very bright purple and trail more red dust. They flicker on and off, as if they were simply a hologram with a dying projector. Every time they flicker, however, they grow several blocks closer to the player. Every few seconds, they will drop several green firebombs. When they reach the player, their armored layer will temporarily detach, lowering their defense, just to release tentacle projectiles that will reach toward the player, like The Hungry, cling to the player, and pull them toward The Alpha's Warrior. Damage Stage 1: * Regular Melee -- 100 damage * Swoop -- 200 damage Stage 2: * Red Dust -- 10 damage + Toxic Particles (10 damage per second) * Zoom -- 189 damage * Teal Firebombs -- 80 damage * Regular Melee -- 105 damage Stage 3: * Red Dust -- 15 damage + Toxic Particles (10 dps) * Regular Melee -- 150 damage * Detached Layer Melee -- 20 damage * Tentacles -- 50 dps * Inner Melee -- 300 damage * Green Firebombs -- 150 damage Health Stage 1: 200,000 health Stage 2: 300,000 health Stage 3: * Tentacles -- 100 health * Armored Layer -- 200 health per section * Inner Layer -- 100,000 health Total: 200K (Stage 1) + 300K (Stage 2) + 100K (Stage 3: inner) + 20 x 100 (Stage 3: tentacles) + 21 x 200 (Stage 3: armor) = 606200 Strategies Stage 1: As the warrior swoops down on you, your best bet is to focus on staying alive rather than attacking it, meaning that you should wait until there is approximately half a second left in the swoop. When it swirls around you, use either a 3-block-long-or-more melee weapon or a ranged weapon that can strike multiple times such a Poison Staff but preferably better, preferably melee. Stage 2: Before battle, dig a 5-block deep pit underneath the arena and top it off with platforms. When the warrior zooms at you, simply jump down into the pit and attack it from under. When it is shooting teal bombs at you, remain in the pit and shoot upwards. Stage 3: Build a small room before battle, jump in, and seal all holes or openings. The tentacles will lodge themselves inside the blocks. Mine the blocks with any pickaxe and they will have the same resistance as the previous block, making short work of the tentacles. After they are all gone, use wings to fly in circles, touching the ground for half seconds at a time and then continuing the circle. Shoot at the middle of the circle. The warrior will fly to the center of the circle and stay fairly stationary. Drops * One celestial coin * The Alpha Lore Shortly after The Others were defeated, the life inside Life and Death's creation to keep them out of fights escaped and ran away from Death. To catch Life, Death, who was still nearly as solid as a wall, decided to fashion itself into a dolphin so it could swim through the air extremely fast. A dolphin, however, does not have anything to attack victims with, so Death gave himself the horns of a goat, for the maiming, and the head of an eagle, to eat the remains. Death then thought, "Dolphins are good at zooming around... but Life could hide in a cave anytime it wants, and I must have a way to access Life if it does," and made the legs of a gazelle, for speed and agility. Now all that Death had to do was catch up with Life. It took off immediately and got used to soaring so incredibly fast. What Death did ''not ''consider, however, was that none of the creatures he chose could stop very easily after zooming at breakneck speeds for such a long time. Death started to gain on Life, who had a trick up his sleeve. Life, who wasn't limited to the power of several animals, suddenly started running straight towards Death. BANG! Death was suddenly alive. Both spirits were combined, although they both started seeping away, leaving the creature as only part of Life and Death.